ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
Board of Directors/2010 Second Quarter Meeting Minutes
|} The second quarter meeting of the Board of Directors for the calendar year of 2010 was held at the Pfiefer-Thompson residence in Paducah, Kentucky on Saturday, May the 15th. Attendees Board Members ;Physically Present :Hooper (Vice Director/Director of Communications) :Walter (Supreme Dungeon Master) :Davo (Editor-in-Chief) :Cain (Webmaster) :Jake (Director) :Steve ;Not present, accounted for :Kelsey :Lacey (Chairperson, Committee on Gaming Advocacy) :Nick :Chuck Guests :Tony Little Previously Tabled Discussions Website First mentioned at the first quarterly meeting of the board for the calendar year 2010, the issue of the Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts website domain was discussed. Due to "domain squatters", our previously preferred domain names of ogres.com and ogres.org are unavailable. It was decided that, in lieu of raising the funds to purchase the domains at the squatters extremely prejudiced pricing, we will stick with our current domains of theogrelair.com, ogrelair.org, and theogrelair.org. OgreLair.org will serve as our main address. Post Egypt Wars Feedback Board members discussed the outcome of the Egypt Wars gaming convention held in April. Consensus was that the O.G.R.E.s will be present again in 2011, and that the best outcome was the formation of Sic City Ogres. New Discussions Events Members of the Board as well as the Subcommittee on OMGcon discussed the upcoming OMGcon event taking place in Paducah, Kentucky. The tabletop room's schedule was reinforced and members are looking forward to the event. President's Report The Director, aka President, Jake Kubitschek, voiced concerns over his own lack of internet connectivity and missing out on some of the virtual information of O.G.R.E.s. He will be attempting to purchase a netbook to remedy the situation. The Director then discussed the possibility of vendor booths at future gaming events. Director of Communications' Report The Director of Communications, Hooper, gave a rundown of the past quarter's new chapters, highlighting Friendly City Ogres and Sic City Ogres. It was decided that the how-to section of this site on Starting a Chapter would be enhanced as to be more usable to prospective Chapter Coordinators. Supreme Dungeon Master's Report The Supreme Dungeon Master, Walter, would like to hear more from chapter Senior Dungeon Masters with feedback and general questions. He will also be starting a Ask the Supreme Dungeon Master section on the site, like a blog, on a regular schedule. Webmaster's Report The Webmaster, Shawn Cain, discussed his recent experience at a software conference. He is working towards eventually providing OgreLair.org with a content-management site. The current website will be checked by individual board members to attempt to weed out any difficult or nonsensical navigation. He will also create chapter logos and web banners. Additionally, he will located video editing software capable of cutting into .mp4 files for the Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts. Treasury Report The treasury report was given by the Vice Director, Hooper, in lieu of having no set Treasurer as decided at the previous Board meeting. OgreCon The Director, aka President, Jake Kubitschek, head of the Subcommittee on OgreCon, will get with fellow board member Charles Ringstaff and try to locate a location in Louisville, Kentucky - the hometown of the upstart Derby City Ogres that Charles belongs to, in order to host the first OgreCon. The event will tentatively be moved forward from New Years to early November due to concerns with packed schedule around the holidays. The event will be small and mostly in-house, much like Hex Games' Hexcon South. Committee Reports The chairman-less Committee on Organization Promotion and Marketing will begin establishing an image campaign with brand marketing to help promote the Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts. Board member Steve Johnson will help establish a goals set for the branding campaign, which will then be put into action. New Position Created A new position, the Editor-in-Chief, was created with the purpose of producing O.G.R.E.s written materials and ensuring the quality of all public releases, as well as heading the newly-created Committee on Fluff to do the same for all organization fictional material, such as Valgora. Rank Promotions David Waddell was promoted from Marshal to Field Marshal after becoming our first Editor-in-Chief. Goals Individual board members discussed their goals for the Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts over the next few months. These goals were then placed into a priority list, and are as follows: #Create a "press kit" for O.G.R.E.s, to begin a brand campaign #Create a new chapter kit for aspiring chapter coordinators #Increase membership by 20 percent #Reach out to LARPers and card gamers who are not being represented by non-company/game-specific groups, and expand OGREs outreach #Establish membership and/or connections with most, if not all, gaming group lists and gaming organizations, such as the Game Publisher's Association, GAMA, and various gaming guilds. Next Meeting The next meeting of the Board of Directors, for the third quarter of 2010, will be held on Sunday, August 29th from 3:00pm to 5:00pm at the residence of board member Walter. ---- Back To: Ogres Wiki → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → Ogres Portal → Officers → Board of Directors Category:Ogres Category:Browse Category:Past Events